


You sly fox

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy with fox ears, Caretaking, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut, fox billy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy is human fox hybrid that Steve adopts for companionship, people tell Steve that Billy is something just failed but Steve just loves something about this wild hybrid





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Billy as fox, smart, sneaky and just a smart ass. Let me know what you think. Happy new year.
> 
> There might a little bit of spelling errors, I’m still finding a beta.

Steve was in his house watching some T.V. he felt very alone right now, his parents weren't here, they were on a two month business trip.

Steve graduated from school this spring and was working at his father's company. It got him a good paycheck but the money didn't fill the void of loneliness. He wanted some type of companionship.

he did have Nancy once but she broke up with him and left him for Jonathan Byers. Steve sighs and slumps down on the sofa. He never thought he loose a girl like her to someone like Johnathan. 

He keeps thinking until he grabs his keys, the Hybrid shelter is not too far and his parents always suggested he should get a pet if he was lonely. 

Hybrids are nice, sweet, obedient and generally pleasant to have around, They’re nice pets that families can enjoy, well most people use Hybrids now for sex or for a servant around the house.

Steve goes outside to his car and drives, he never really considered this before but maybe he can give it a try.  
-  
When Steve gets to the shelter and parks. He goes inside and a lady at the front desk with big glasses greets him. “Hello what can I help you with?”

“Um yes, I’m here to adopt.” She smiles bright “great, I’ll get someone to show you around right now.” She gets up and heads down a hallway. 

Steve waits patiently for five minutes before a guy in a white coat and dress shirt shows up. He looks at steve and ask “adoption?” Steve nods. “Excellent I’m Sam Owens and I’ll be some what of your tour guide, now what kind of hybrid are you looking for, cat or dog?” 

“I’m not sure, I guess I’ll look at the dogs first.” The man nods and says “follow me.” They walk down a hallway and go to a certain door. Owens opens it and lets steve in to take a look inside.

Steve sees so many dog hybrids in huge cages. They see him also and rush to the bars of the cages looking at steve with hope in their eyes. Steve felt a little bad that if he adopt one then the rest of them would have to stay here.

“we have ones that are mainly lab hybrids or husky.” Steve could see that, he saw some with lab like ears and tails and ones with husky ears and tail. “Any questions?”

“Can they talk?”

“Well no, the lab I work for made them not have any speaking Abilities, so they’re mute.” Steve found it strange that they made them not to talk. He wanted one because he thought he could talk to them and have Conversations.

steve looks at all the different hybrids but none of them are catching his eye. Maybe this isn’t for him. He was considering on leaving but he saw one cage in the far back corner he didn’t see. 

Steve goes over to it and looks inside. In there he sees a hybrid with a white shirt laying in his pet bed. He didn’t have any pants on or underwear so he was almost naked like the others. Only this one didn’t have dog ears or tail. But a fox tail with a set of fox ears. 

The boy looked beautiful laying there peacefully , he had nice thick eyelashes and honey curls, his skin looked sun kissed. 

“Owens, what about this one?” Owens goes to the cage and then frowns when he sees witch one steve is looking at. “Him? You don’t want him, he’s....a failed one.”

“What do you mean failed?”

“He’s not affectionate as the others, he’s too wild, rude and smart.” Hybrids are supposed to be docile, sweet and a bit dumb. Not how Owens just described the boy in the cage. “Why don’t we see the cats, I’m sure you’ll like them.”

Steve thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “I wanna closer look at this one, I mean I can adopt him right?” Owens sighs but nods. The man takes out his keys and unlocks the cage. Steve goes in and gets a closer look at the sleeping hybrid. 

Steve reaches out to touch one of the fox ears, but it flicks back. The boy stirs and opens his eyes a little. Steve sees bright blue staring at him.

The hybrid growls like he’s annoyed and turns his back to him, ready to go back to sleep. Steve gives his head a gentle pet witch makes the fox growl again. Steve gets out the cage and goes to Owens. “I’ll take him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.” 

Getting the boy out the cage wasn’t easy, he put a struggle with the employees but they got him out eventually and took him to the clinic to get checked out. 

Meanwhile Steve was at the front desk again filing out some paperwork, he already paid so he was almost ready to take the hybrid home. 

He filled out the last page and hands it to the women. She reads it over carefully, making sure everything was filled out correctly. “All righty then, I’ll just make a copy of this for us to keep and then your all set.”

She goes to the back to do her task and then he sees Owens coming out leading the hybrid on a leash. Owens hands it to him. “He’s all yours young man.” 

Steve smiles at the hybrid but the hybrid doesn’t smile back, he scowls. That’s okay, the hybrid will warm up to him eventually. “Hey what’s his name?”

“Well besides the number we marked on his cage, he’s called Billy.” Billy. That’s a good name for him.

The women comes back and hands steve back the paper work. She frowns when she sees the one steve adopted. “You want this one? He’s different, are you sure you don’t want to pick something else?”

“No, he’s good.” The women looked unsure but shrugged. “Thank you for coming.” Steve says bye and leads Billy out the door.

He gets Billy in his car and they get ready to go. “So my name’s steve. I never saw a hybrid like you before, they said you were something failed but I think your quit a unique thing, just because your a little moody doesn’t mean you’re failed.” He smiles sweetly at his new companion. 

The fox’s ears on the boy’s head flick back and he just gives Steve a blank stare. “I just broke up with my ex so I can use the company, trust me you’ll like where I live, much better then a cage.” 

Steve starts the car and drives. While they’re driving a car honks at steve to go faster, Billy turns around and gives the driver the finger. This made steve chuckle a little. Apparently Billy was smart enough to know what giving the middle finger meant. 

Steve wonders how smart this fox is  
-  
When they get home steve shows Billy around, “I’ll get some clothes in a minute but you can sit on the sofa and watch some T.V. He grabs the remote and turns on the television. 

He changes it to the Brady butch and settles on that. “Also you can have something to eat after I get you some clothes.” Steve goes upstairs leaving Billy down there by himself. 

Billy looked bored by this show, he grabs the remote and changes it. He keeps changing it until he finds a MTV rock music video. He smiles slightly and puts the remote down.

He enjoys loudness of it and he understood the lyrics. After five minutes steve comes down with some clothes. “these should fit you.” He Sits down next to Billy and takes off the dirty shirt from the shelter and puts on a clean blue button up shirt. 

He buttons it up for him and then makes him stand up to put on the pants. But once there on Billy looks uncomfortable. Steve realizes what it was, the tail.

Steve takes the pants off of him. “Sorry I’ll cut a hole in pants for you, so your tail can fit.” Steve stares at the fluffy appendage and strokes it a little. It’s so soft, but Billy pulls back and gives him a warning glare. 

“Sorry, it’s just so soft. It’s hard not to touch.” Billy rolls his eyes. “Let’s get you something to eat.” Billy follows steve to the dining room and sits at the table. For some reason the boy starts unbuttoning the shirt a little.

“Wait here.” Steve goes in the kitchen and looks in the fridge. He spots some left over KFC chicken in the fridge and takes some left over mash potatoes as well.

He puts two pieces of chicken on the plate and the potatoes, then microwaves it. Once it’s done, he pours a glass of lemonade. 

Steve goes back to the living room and gives Billy his plate and glass. “I know it’s not a home cooked meal but I’m a little too tired to cook.” But Billy doesn’t seem to care, he starts eating the chicken like a starved man. “Hey slow down no one’s going to take it from you.” Billy swallows and looks a little embarrassed.

There’s a piece of chicken on a his cheek, steve chuckles and wipes his face with a napkin, “you can take your time and eat.” 

Billy nods and eats a little slowly. “They only fed you pet food didn’t they?” Billy nods again as he chews on the bone a little then starts on the other piece of chicken.

“Well don’t worry you won’t have to eat that here.” Steve pets Billy’s ears and the boy purrs a little.

Soon both are at the sofa watching T.V. steve kept it on MTV because Billy seems to really enjoy it. It was nice to finally have some company, even if he couldn’t talk. 

He watches Billy nod his head to the music and tap his foot. a scorpion video was paying and Billy liked it the most.

“I guess you really like metal, you know what metal is right?” Billy nods and continues to listen to the music. 

“Maybe I’ll get you some records or something, would you like that?” Billy nods with his ears perking up.

“Hm, I know you can’t talk, but it be nice if you could.” The fox tilts his head and then gives a grin.

“Who’s says I can’t talk pretty boy?”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve nearly jumps off the sofa. He looks at the fox, eyes widen, he was almost speechless at the moment.

"Oh my god...y-you just spoke." Billy nods while still grinning. "But the guy back at the shelter said you couldn't."

Billy laughs a little “well he didn't know that I could. I was quiet around him, I didn't let him know or other people.” 

“But why?"

"Because if they knew that I know how to talk then they probably kill me. So could you do me a favor and not call them about this?” Steve finds himself nodding, this is strange, but Steve doesn't want anything happening Billy. So he will keep quiet about this. 

"So you say you have an ex and you bought me for company?"

"Yeah, she left for some other dude." 

"Tough, well fair warning I'm not really good company anyway, so you'll probably send me back or something." Billy says casually like it's no big deal. The boy gets up and heads to the kitchen, Steve follows him. "Have you been sent back before?"

"Yeah, three times." Billy opens the fridge and starts going through it, he keeps looking until he finds a can of beer. He was about to open it but steve stops him. "Hey, hey, no that's not good for you." Steve takes the can out of his hand and puts it back in the fridge.

Billy rolls his eyes. "Not good for me? what are you some kind of mom? You have any cigarettes around here?” Billy walks out the living room and starts searching. "Billy, Billy, no." 

But the fox ingores him and continues his search, steve goes in the living room and Billy is searching in a little drawer of a lamp stand. He was able to find a box. 

Steve sighs and goes over to him. "You have a lighter?" Billy ask, Steve shakes his head and takes the box from him. "I don't want you to smoke, I need you to stay healthy." Again Billy rolls his. "I've smoked before." Steve has never heard of a hybrid that likes smoking, Hell he never knew one would be smart enough to know how to smoke.

"Well while your here, you’re going to have to kick the habit. My parents won't mind me having you here, but if they see you smoke they probably would be freaked out." 

Billy glares and pouts a little, steve finds it adorable. Just then the phone rings, Steve goes over to it and answers. "Hello?"  
"Steve it's Nancy, how are you?”

"I'm fine, what's up?”

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the mall with me and Jonathan today, it's been a while since we hung out." Steve didn't really want to go and be a third wheel, but it has been while since they hung out.

"Sure, that's fine."

"So uh steve what's been going on with you?" 

"Uhh..." Steve’s eyes trails to Billy. "I got a pet to keep me company." Billy glared at him when he used that word. "Really, What kind?" 

"A Hybrid" Steve hears Nancy gasp. "Aww, I always wanted one of those, Can I come over and see it?"

"Um, sure if you want."

"Thank you, I love Hybrid they're so cute and the sweetest things ever, I'll even bring over some treats for the little guy. I'll see you soon bye." With that Nancy hangs up.

Steve sighs and was about to tell Billy some visitors were coming but the boy wasn't in the same spot. "Billy?" Steve goes into kitchen and finds Billy in the fridge again. "Billy I told you no beer." 

Billy turns around but he didn't have a beer in his hand, he had a chicken leg in his mouth and another in his hand. "Are you seriously eating straight from the bucket?"

Billy just grins and closes the fridge, then walks pass steve. "You said I couldn't have the beer." He calls out. Billy sits on the sofa and eats, steve comes in. "I guess you were still hungry. Look some friends are coming over so behave if you can."

"Can't keep any promises."

"Also were going out." Billy stops eating for a moment to look at steve. "Your leaving me here?"

"I won't be gone too long, I'll be back before 11:00. I have some tapes, you can watch a movie while I'm gone." 

"Do you have that movie thats in space and has like that guy in a mask that breathes heavy."

"You mean Star Wars?" Billy nods eagerly. "I want to see that one, I’ve always wanted to watch that.”

"Yeah I have it ,let me go get it." Steve goes upstairs to look in his room, while Billy waits on the couch.

In half an hour a car pulls up and steve recognizes its Nancy's, he sees her and Jonathan get out. 

In a few seconds they knock and steve goes to the door. "Hey Steve." And Jonathan quietly says hi also. "Hey guys."

"So where is it, I wanna see." 

"Oh he's in the living room." Steve moves and lets both of them in, Nancy practically rushes in, with Steve and Jon following behind her. 

Nancy practically squeals when she sees Billy, "oh he's so adorable and beautiful and he's a fox. I never seen a fox hybrid before." Billy rolls his eyes at her excitement and she catches it.

But she thinks nothing of it at first. "What's his name?"

"Billy"

"Hello Billy." She tries to pet him but Billy pulls his head away. Nancy shrugs and starts digging in her purse. She takes out a biscuit made for hybrids and tries to offer it to Billy. "If you let me pet those cute ears, it's all yours." Billy gives her a look that says 'are you for real?' 

"Steve shouldn't he be on the floor, most people who have hybrids don't really have them on the furniture." At that Billy gave her the finger, Nancy looks a little taken back and so did Jon. Steve had to bite his tongue to keep from letting out a laugh. 

"Steve where did he learn that? hybrids don't do that, let alone know what it means." Steve shrugs, "I'm not sure." 

"If he's done that before then you need to discipline him, like getting a water bottle. Spray him when he does that." This time Billy hisses. Nancy steps back and looks even more offended. "Steve when you picked this one did they....well did they say there was something wrong with him?”

"Nancy there's nothing wrong with him." 

"Are you sure? He's not like others I’ve encountered , he's rude." 

"Where did you get him?" Jon ask. "From the local shelter, look he's just skittish right now, come on let's go." Nancy reluctantly nods and her and Jon head to the door.

"I'll be back soon Billy, stay out of trouble." He only gets a nod from the boy, he was too busy looking at the T.V. to give a verbal answer. When the door closes, billy gets off the sofa and goes to the VCR.

he pauses it. 

he goes upstairs and starts looking around, soon he gets to a certain door and opens it. He sees a very nice desk, book shelves, expensive rug and a cabinet. Billy goes inside and goes to the cabinet. 

Inside that cabinet he sees whiskey, Billy pulls the handle but it’s locked. Billy goes to the desk and opens the drawers looking for a key. But he finds something a little bit better, cigarettes. But they're camels, Well better then nothing. He takes a few and takes a lighter that he found next to the box.

He lights one up and puts it in his mouth, he shoves the rest in his shirt pocket. He closes the drawer and goes out to the room to go back down stairs.

Billy goes into the kitchen and starts digging in the fridge again. He gets a bottle of coke, then looks in the freezer. Just like he hoped, there was ice cream, vanilla. 

He gets the tub out and sets its on the counter next to the soda. The fox gets a glass and a spoon. "Always wanted to try this." He was able to get a few small scoops into the glass before pouring the soda. 

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth he blows some smoke out. He takes a sip from the glass and smiles. So sweet, he just really loves sweet things. He goes back to the living room carrying his glass, he un paused the T.V. and sits, getting comfortable.  
-  
In about two hours steve is home. "Billy I'm back." He calls out. But gets no response. Steve goes in the living room and sees Billy laying couch fast asleep. Steve also sees cigarette butts and a dirty glass. 

"He must of gotten into dad's study." Steve gently starts to shake his shoulder. "Billy, I'm back, Billy." Billy opens his eyes and gives a tired yawn. "You’re back, How was being a third wheel?" smart ass. 

"Haha very funny, did you go into my father's study for cigarettes?" 

"Maybe." 

"Billy please don't go in there, my father would have a fit, what else did you do while I was gone?" 

"I had an ice cream float, always wanted to try one." He says with a little tired smile, "can I have another one tomorrow?" Steve pets his ears "If you're good." 

Steve gets up and goes to the kitchen, there he sees the tub of ice cream and soda. The ice cream is completely melted. Steve sighs and makes a note in his head to get more tomorrow.

Steve goes back to Billy, he picks him up and grunts. The fox is a bit heavy. "Come on bed time."

"Fuck off I'm not tired." Billy says with a yawn.  Steve gets to a guest room upstairs and goes inside, then sits Billy on the bed. "Now let me get you some pajamas." But as soon he turns his back, Billy takes off his shirt and gets under the covers. 

"Or I guess you can sleep like that." Billy snores lightly and his ears flicker. Steve pets his head before going to the door. "Good night Billy." He turns off the lights and closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all your comments, thank you so much, leave some more


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sad right now, so comment they make me feel a lot better.

In the morning Steve got up, got dress and fixed his hair, getting ready for the morning. Once he got himself together, he went to Billy's room. He opened the the door, but he didn't see him in bed, he looked in the bathroom of the guest room but he wasn't there either. 

He went downstairs and was about to look in the kitchen, but Billy was in the living room. He was sitting on the floor looking at some movie Tapes. 

"I never got to see any of these, hybrids don't really get to watch T.V. at all you know." Steve went to him and asked "why not?" Billy shrugs "people are afraid of us learning stuff I guess." Billy looks at a tape "What's this one about?" He ask holding up a certain tape that said 'blade runner' 

"It's a about a cop finding these things called replicants to basically kill them, but there's more to the story." 

"Can I watch it?" 

"After we go shopping today, I have to get some clothes for you, come on I'll make us some breakfast." At the word breakfast Billy immediately got up and started following steve to the kitchen.

"Is there anymore of that KFC stuff?" Steve shook his head. "Let's just have some toast and eggs, do you want sausage or bacon?"

"Can I have both?"

"No you get one." Billy tilts his head a little and make his ears go flat. "Pleasee." He says with puppy eyes. "No Billy." But Billy doesn't let up. He tugs on Steve's polo sleeve and gives a fox whimper. "Pleaseee." Steve curses under his breath. 

He ends up making both for Billy.

When they're eating their breakfast, Billy is practically inhaling it. "Billy slow down please." Steve says while taking a sip of his orange juice. "This bacon, it's good. What Kind is it?"

"Applewood smoked."

"Can we get more of this?" 

"I'll think about it?" Steve will probably end up buying it anyway. "Can I ask you something?"  
"What?"

"How did you learn how to talk?" Billy paused from eating, he wasn't really expecting that question. "Um, Well I listened." 

"But other hybrids can listen to people talk and they don't know." Billy digs around his food a little with his fork, he was showing nervousness. "I'm not going to call them and tell. I just wanna know." 

"I listened and practice. I practice trying to say words to myself at night. Also a guard watching the shelter always had his radio on the talk show station and I listen to it carefully. I would try to say new words that I heard from it." 

Steve wondered if Billy is the only hybrid who wanted to talk. The rest of them seemed fine without talking. "Then one time a mother and her toddler were in the shelter. The kid was in a stroller and it was close to my cage. I saw a little book that taught you about letters and the sounds they made. So I stoled it and looked at it a every night, I hid it under my blankets in my bed." 

"What was your first word?"

"Fuck."

Steve wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "Really?" 

"Yeah, the security guard dropped stuff on his foot a lot." Steve actually let out a laugh and so did Billy. "My second word was my name, then soon I learned more."

"Can you read?”

"Yeah, I learned how to on my own the first time I was adopted. The first place I stayed in had some books, I started off with picture books and worked my way up to bigger ones." Steve was amazed at this, people say hybrids are too dumb to learn how to read, but Billy proven them wrong. 

"But the wife of the house caught me looking at one and send me back immediately. She says what good is hybrid if they don't do hybrids things, Witch is just being a pet. A dumb pet." Steve gave a look of sympathy, why would anyone not want a hybrid that could read?

"Well I'm glad you're not just some dumb pet. A hybrid that can read is great."

"Hope you’re not saying that to make me feel better." Billy mumbles. "No I mean it, you’re smart, there's nothing wrong with being smart." Just then Steve heard the mail slot to his door open. "Hold on for a second." Steve got up from the table to go to the door.

While he was out, Billy quickly grabbed steve's bacon off his plate and starts stuffing it in his mouth. It takes a minute for him to get back and when he does he notices the food missing off his plate.

"You ate my damn bacon didn't you?"

Billy just snickers in response.  
-  
Around 2:00 they were both at the mall, looking in some clothing stores, the first store they were in was Macy's. 

Billy had on some pants with a hole in the back and another button shirt, but for some reason he unbuttoned it again.

Steve was looking through a rack, trying to figure out what to get, Billy looks with him. "Can get I that one?" Billy whispers so no one can hear him. He was pointing to a black shirt AC/DC shirt. "I like they're music." 

Steve nods and picks up the shirt to puts in the basket. "Excuse me sir do you need help?" They both saw a blonde women in uniform coming their way. "Looking for something particular?"

"Um just some things for him, he needs more clothes." The women looked at the hybrid and smiled. "We have some things for hybrids, follow me." The women takes them to a certain section and there they see some clothes, the pants seemed fine but the shirts were childish, like they were something for little kids.

"Hybrids look so cute in these don't you think, like this one." She picks up a shirt that had a teddy bear on it and said 'hugs and kisses' Billy was close to growling at the women for even suggesting that. 

"Also they I'm sure he'll look nice in this one." She picks up one that said 'mickey mouse club.' With the mouse logo. 

Steve could tell Billy was getting pissed so spoke quickly before Billy could do anything. "No that's okay, we'll keep little looking in the other sections." The women raised her brow a little. "Are you sure, most owners are buying these now."

"Yes I'm sure." Besides steve was also sure that Billy would rather walk around ass naked in public then wear those. "All right then let me know if you need help." She hangs the shirts back up and goes to look for other customers for help.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"I really want to set these on fire." Steve doesn't know if Billy still has his dad’s lighter, so he walks Billy out of the section quickly. They go to another section and start looking at some band shirts that Billy might like. Billy looks at one rack of jackets and sees a certain denim one he likes.

He goes over to it and takes off the rack. It looked nice and felt nice. He tried it on and he felt completely comfortable. He goes over to steve and shows him. "This one, I want this one." Steve nods and puts it in the basket for him. 

In about 2 hours they got out the store carrying two big shopping bags. "I can't believe you convinced me to buy you three pairs of leather pants."

Billy smirks "I saw you how you looked at me when I tried them on, so don't pretend you didn't like them." Steve blushes at that, he did like how Billy looked in them especially his ass. 

Billy puts the bag down and digs through it. "You can not wear those leather pants now." Billy rolls his eyes and takes out the denim jacket. 

"Oh." Steve says feeling a little embarrassed. Billy takes the tags off and puts on the jacket. "So where do we go next?" He ask quietly.

"Do you still want some records?" Billy nods. "Okay then there's a music store on the second floor come on." 

When they get there, Billy goes straight to the rock and roll section. Him and Steve start going through the records. "Look, the Beatles." Billy wrinkled his nose at that. "Are those the people who wrote that corny love is all you need song?" He whispers.

"Yeah." 

"No thank you." Billy mumbles, Billy finds one that he wants and shows it to steve. It was a Metallica album. Steve wasn't a fan of them but he'll get it. "You can can keep searching for some music, while I look for a record player." Billy seemed surprised, he thought steve would just get him the records and that's it.

He didn't expect something extra without asking. 

In another hour they got out of the mall with Billy's stuff and drove to the supermarket. Steve still needed ice cream and some other things. 

Right now they were in the freezer section looking at some flavors. "That one." Billy points. "Billy I'm not sure if you can eat chocolate."

"I can I've eaten it before, just can't have too much of it." As a comprise Steve gets the vanilla with chocolate chips in it. They move to down the section until they're at the place where the meat is. Steve looks at some cold cuts for sandwiches. As he wonders if he should get pastrami or turkey, he hears something drop in the cart. He turns around and sees four packages of applewood smoke bacon.

"Billy we can't have four."

"Three?" Steve shakes his head. "One." Billy was about to protest but Steve cuts him off. "I'll let you pick out two boxes of cereal." Billy almost rushes to the cereal aisle. In a few minutes he comes back with a big box of Frosted Flakes and lucky charms. 

Maybe he should of told Billy something not so sugary. "All right go get some milk while I get some bread" Billy nods and goes to dairy section. He grabs one and starts to walk a little fast to get back to Steve, he wants to convince him to buy some pop tarts before they go. 

He was so busy rushing that he didn't notice he was about to bump into someone. When he does he drops the milk and then it busts open, getting milk almost everywhere. "What the fuck!...wait you." Billy recognizes that voice. He looks up and nearly turns white. 

It was a man with a mustache, short hair, he's was in his late 40s. "You, you fucking pest. I thought I returned you." He says coldly, Billy is frozen in fear. "What? did someone adopt your worthless ass?" Billy had to bite his lip from giving a whimper. 

Suddenly the man was on him, banging him against one of the freezer doors. "I have to go work and now I can't because your dumb ass ruin my clothes, you stupid fucking animal." Billy was almost shaking. "Do you have any idea how much you screwed my day?" He growls and Billy does whimper. Suddenly he gets two sharp slaps to the face. 

"It's almost amazing how the shelter didn't kill your worthless ass when I sent you back." Billy wished someone would do something, but no one would care because he's a Hybrid and they would probably think a owner is just disciplining hybrid who can't behave. 

Billy closes his eyes, waiting for the worst to be over, but he doesn't get another hit, he feels the man being pulled off of him. Billy opens his eyes and sees Steve yelling. 

"Hey asshole what the hell, get the fuck away from him!" He saw Steve give a hard punch. "Listen to me good, he's mine and if I ever see you around him again, I'll fucking report you to the police for damaging another person's hybrid." He says with so much heat in his voice.

The man glares back and rubs his sore face, but he walks away, but not before saying "Soon you'll be sending the worthless thing back anyway." 

When he's gone, he rushes over to Billy. “Holy shit Billy are you okay?" Steve can see the fox was close to tears, his ears were completely flat on his head.

"C-Can w-we go?" Billy ask in a small voice. Steve nods, he needs to get Billy out of here and get him home. 

When they're walking to the front, steve grabs four packs of that bacon Billy likes.

He wasn't planning to, but right now he'll do anything to make his fox happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update I was busy

When they got home Billy went straight upstairs to his room and closes the door. Steve sighs and starts emptying out the groceries. 

After he does that, he goes to the fridge and gets out the coke and the ice cream, then a glass. He makes an ice cream float and grabs some shopping bags, then heads upstairs. 

He goes to Billy's door and knocks. "Billy can I come in?" He waits a few seconds before he hears a shy "Yes." Steve opens the door and goes inside. Billy is on the bed under the covers, his eyes are red and teary. He must of been crying again.

Steve goes to the bed and sits. "I brought you a coke float and I brought your clothes with your record player." Billy looks at the offering in Steve's hand, but shakes his head making steve worry a little bit more.

By now Billy would probably snatch it out of his hand. 

"Billy did that man in the store hurt you?" Billy bites his bottom lip and wipes his eyes. "Y-Yes." Steve has half mind to do whatever it takes to find that asshole and beat his ass for hurting his hybrid. "He was an old owner." Billy whispers. "What?" Steve ask couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I use to belong to him a year ago, His name's Neil." Billy curled up in the sheets more, he just so scared right now. "What did he do to you?"

"A lot. He hit me, yell at me, call me worthless, a bitch almost every name in the book. I hated living with him. I tried to do stuff to make him send me back, but every time I did he hit me harder." Billy started remembering all the times he was backed up against the wall getting hit with Neil's fist or belt. 

"Did you ever tried to runway?" 

"I considered it, but the only thing that kept me from going was his step daughter. The reason he got me from the shelter was for me to be a babysitter." That wasn't too hard to believe, some people get hybrids to watch over children, because they have the instinct to nurture. 

"Her name was Max, she has red hair, she's 12 or at least she still might be. Anyway I watched over her and made she was safe. At first she didn't know what to think of me, but soon we started getting along, she loved coming to see me when she was done with school." 

Billy had a faint smile, remembering all the times when Max would rush to him, tell him about her day, brush his tail and play with his ears. "I only stayed because I didn't want her to get hurt by that bastard. While I was his punching bag his wife Susan didn't do anything to help. She just pitied me." 

"How did you get sent back?" 

"She snuck out of the house to hang out with a friend and I was asleep while it happened. So when Neil got home..." Billy starts to get choked up again, the memory was painful. "When he got home and he couldn't find her. I got the worst beating I've ever had in my life, he even broke my arm and threw a vase at my head." Billy remembers whimpering on the floor, bleeding while Neil was yelling and kicking him, Susan was crying, telling Neil to stop. 

"Then Max came home and she saw how I was. She was panicking, crying. Then Neil pulled her away from me and told her I was going back. She...She was devastated." On that day max was begging Neil not to send him back, telling him that it was her fault and Billy shouldn't suffer for her actions.

But Neil didn't listen, the next morning he was sent back. "He sent me back and told the people that I got into a fight with another hybrid. Told them I was so useless that I couldn't watch a 12 year old girl." Steve didn't know what to say, he wanted to pull Billy close and comfort him, have the fox know that he's here for him.

Steve pets his ears and strokes his head. "Billy what happened wasn't your fault okay, hybrids shouldn't be responsible for other people kids. It's his lost that he got rid of such a wonderful friend to his daughter." Billy nudges into his touch and sniffs. "I miss her, I really do." Billy says. 

Steve keeps petting him and gently pulls the covers away from him. "Can you come downstairs for me and enjoy this float, while I make you whatever you want for dinner?" 

"Whatever I want?"

Steve smiles and nods. "Yes, whatever you want." 

"Um...can we have burgers?" Steve nods. "Sure I'll put that bacon you like so much on it." That gets Billy to smile and sit up. "Really?"

"Yep." Steve then pulls him into a hug and it makes Billy go stiff for a moment but he relaxes into it. “I'm never sending you back, you don't need that to happen to you again." Billy was a little speechless. No one has ever told him that. "Promise?" Billy ask.

"Promise." Steve says back. Steve lets him go and grabs the float off the night stand, handing it to Billy. Billy takes a sip from the straw and smiles more. He really does like these, almost better then cigarettes. Steve grabs his hand and coaxes Billy to stand up with him. "Come on, while you wait for dinner you can watch blade runner." 

They go downstairs together and Billy sits on the couch with his treat, while Steve turns on the VCR and puts the movie in. 

Soon steve is the kitchen, getting out some ground beef, buns and the bacon. He turns on the oven and gets the pan then the oil.

In 20 minuets he made four seasoned patties and has them on a plate. The pan and oil was heated up so they were ready to cook. Just as he was about to begin, the kitchen phone rings. He sighs but puts one patty into the pan then goes to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Steve it's Nancy."

"Hi Nance, Something you need?" He ask as he keeps an eye on the meat in the pan. "Just wanted to talk to you, I'm a little bored. Mike and his little nerd gang are getting on my nerves." Steve chuckles a bit, Nancy always complains about her little brother.  "So how's your fox?"

"He's doing fine. I'm making him dinner right now." 

"Making? don't you have hybrid food you can just give him?" 

"No, he hates it, so I'm just going to make him a burger." He hears Nancy sigh a little, "You can’t spoil him too much, especially if he's rude." Steve rolls his eyes a little. "He's not rude he just...different from other hybrids." 

"A little too different don't you think? In fact are you considering about getting the spray bottle?" Steve was pretty sure if he sprayed Billy with a bottle, Billy would probably bite him and give him the silent treatment. "Um I still have to think about it." He lies. "Hold on for a second." 

Steve puts the phone down for moment, he grabs a spatula from the drawer and flips the burger, then goes back to the phone. "Okay, back." 

"Hey Steve I need a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I have a date with Jonathan this Friday and my parents will be out of town for the weekend. Can you watch mike and his friends at your place, while I'm out with Jonathan." 

"Um sure, I mean one of his friends Dustin already likes me so why not” Mike's friend Dustin looked up to steve for some reason, so he doesn't mind at all. "Thank you so much, but there's going to be one more to the party so instead of four, you'll be watching five."

"Five?"

"Yeah, mike made a new friend with this girl from school. You still don't mind right?”

"No not at all. I'm surprised they were actually able to get a girl around them." He says while chuckling. "Well the girl is like them, loves video games and other nerd stuff." 

"Really? Well don't worry, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much steve." 

"Your welcome, bye." Steve hangs up and goes to flip the burger again. "Steve." Billy calls out.

"Yes?"

"Can I have another float?" Steve smiles and puts another burger in the pan. 

"After dinner. You silly fox.” Steve actually hears Billy laugh a bit, witch makes him smile more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday steve was getting ready to go to work, he'll get Billy up after he's dressed and gave him breakfast before he goes then he'll come back at 4:00 to babysit for Nancy.

Right now he was in the shower, scrubbing himself with a sponge, also his hair had some shampoo in it that he will get ready to rinse off. 

Just then he heard the door open, the shower curtain is being pulled aside. "Billy!" But hybrid only shrugs. "Your taking too long, I need a shower too." Billy then starts taking off his clothes.

"Billy wait, I'm almost done." But Billy continued to take off his clothes. Once he was fully naked he stepped in the shower with Steve. Steve sighs as Billy grabs some soap and takes the sponge. 

"So what are we doing today?" Billy ask. "Well I gotta go to work and then I'm coming back here to babysit."

"Babysit?"

"Yes, Nancy asked me to babysit her little brother and her friends for me." 

"Why can't she do it?" Billy mumbles. "Because she's going on a date." 

"So she just dumps some kids on you, wow." Billy was about to scrub his tail, but Steve stops him. "Wait, don't use regular soap for that, use the shampoo, I'll help you." Steve first rinses his hair out and then gets the shampoo bottle. He gets behind Billy and gently grabs his tail. 

Steve squeezes the shampoo on it and begins rubbing it into the fur. "Hey easy with that." Billy grunts. "Sorry." Steve makes sure he's gentle this time but thorough. After he's done with the tail, Steve gets to his ears. 

He washes them carefully, but's it was a little hard to do when Billy keeps flicking them back. "You think you can keep em still for me?"

"Sorry sometimes I can't help it, I'm not use to people touching them." 

"No one has scratched your ears before or pet them?"

"Um well max did." Billy mumbles. He was only comfortable with her touching them, but he's not minding Steve touching them. 

In 13 minutes they get out of the shower together and Billy grabs Steve's towel. "Billy that's mine." 

"You have more don't you?" With that Billy walks out the bathroom with Steve's towel wrapped around him and Steve just gets another.

 

Steve is dressed in a white button down shirt and has on a tie, he goes to his closet and gets out his dress shoes. After Steve puts them on, he goes down stairs and sees Billy smoking a cigarette.

"I thought I told you not-"

"I didn't go in your father's study, I found these on the top of the fridge." Steve goes over to him and takes the cigarette box out of Billy's coat pocket. "These are my mom's. Look I'll get you some cigarettes from the store after work okay?"

"Finally...can you get me some beer too?"

"Don't push it. Now I'll be be back soon, I’ll have a pizza delivered here for-"

"I can go with you." 

Steve wasn't expecting Billy to suggest that, he thought he would wanna stay here. "You actually wanna go with me?"

"Um Yeah, if your work place allows me to be in there." Steve did sees hybrids at the office sometime, weather they be on a leash or on their owner’s lap while they worked. "Well okay, but's it not the most exciting place to be."

Billy shrugs. "I'll find a way to keep myself entertained." Billy goes to door where he left his shoes to put them on. "Also what's for breakfast?"

"Damn it." Steve whispers, he forgot to make breakfast like he planned, steve thinks for a moment before answering. "We'll get some McDonald's on the way there." 

"The breakfast there is unhealthy as hell...I want two McMuffins, extra bacon." 

"You're only getting one."

Steve said that he was only getting him one, but he did end up getting Billy two  
-  
When they got to the office, steve was greeted by a few security guards and a few other workers and Billy was right behind him.

They were heading to the the elevator and a women at the front desk stops what she was doing to greet Steve. "Hello Mr.Harrington how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing good Janet."

"That's good, who's this?"

"My new hybrid, Billy." The women studies Billy for a moment before smiling. "Well he sure is cute and he's clothed. I'm starting to get tired of people bringing their hybrids in naked just so they can fuck em in their office."

Billy eyes widen a bit, all though he shouldn't be surprised, hybrids are seen as sex toys by successful business men. Steve laughs awkwardly. "Yeah, well I'm not like those guys, I'll see you later Janet."

Steve leads Billy to elevator, when the door opens they get in, They go to the 6th floor. "So what do you do here?" 

"marketing."

Billy nods and follows steve out the elevator, as they're walking down a hallway, they nearly bump into a man.

He was wearing a nice taylor suit and glasses. "Hello steve, your old man still on his trip?" Steve nodded. "Well next time you call him tell him Troy said hi. My what do we have here?" The man gets close to Billy with a hungry look in his eyes. "I didn't know you had one of these." 

Billy feels immediately creeped out, so he backs up a little. "Mine is my office now and let me tell you their the best kind of entertainment, if you're interested, me and some guys are gonna stay a little longer at night to have some fun with mine and others.

The guy was undressing Billy with his eyes and Steve felt like he had to step in front of Billy so he stop. "No thanks, I'm good." 

"Let me know if you change your mind." With that he started to walk away. Billy had a look of disgust on his face and so did Steve. "Make sure you stay close to me." Steve says and Billy nods. They keep walking down the hall until they get to an office door that said 'S.Harrington' on a plaque. They go in and Billy admires the simple but nice design of the office. 

The first thing Billy goes to is the rolling chair to the desk, he sits and spins in it a little. "Billy I have to work in that chair." Billy gives it one more little spin before getting off of it. Billy then sees some papers sticking out of a drawer to the desk. He opens it and sees a messy stack of papers inside. "I thought you be a little more organized."

"Those are some files and paper work I need to work on." Steve says heading over to the desk and sitting. "I can put these in order if you want." Billy offers. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can read these and organize them in certain stacks." 

"You don't have to do that."

"Want to, it'll keep me occupied for a while." Steve decides it wouldn't hurt for him to do it so he nods. "But If someone knocks, stop doing it. We can't them have them knowing you can read." Billy nods and takes the papers out of the desk. "You have any boxes."

"Should have some in the cabinet." Steve points to corner where There's a grey cabinet. Billy goes to it and gets his boxes. Then sits on the floor in front of the papers to get to work. 

In two hours Billy was done and Steve was impressed. Everything was in perfect order, maybe he should bring Billy in another time when he's disorganized with paper work. "Come on lets go on break." Billy nods and follows steve out the office.

They go to the cafeteria of the building, steve buys himself a sub sandwich and coffee, while Billy picked out a burger and fries. While they were eating they got strange looks from other employees.

They were probably wondering why Billy was sitting at the table with Steve instead of being on the floor, tied to the table and having Steve hand feed him, like how some other people were doing with their hybrids.

But Steve doesn't care what they think, he just wants to have a nice quiet lunch with Billy.  
-  
At 3:30 steve was putting some stuff away in his office, getting ready to go, they have to go back to the house so steve can change out of his work clothes and go get the kids for Nancy. 

"How many are there going to be and are they toddlers, because I don't work good with toddlers, had too many pull on my tail." Billy says as they go out the office.

"No its just middle schoolers." Billy smirks "What?" Steve ask. "You gotta deal with a butch of awkward pre-teens." Steve rolls his eyes. They're not too awkward.  
-  
In about an hour steve picked everyone up and he got them all to the house. When they got out, all of them followed steve to the door. "So steve, I was thinking you could maybe play D&D with us and then we can watch the goonies. I brought over the tape." A boy with curly hair, wearing a cap said.

"Why do you get to pick the movie, you got to pick last time when we were here." One kid complained. "Because I'm Steve's favorite mike."

Both mike and Steve rolled their eyes. "Dustin let someone else pick the movie." 

"Aww, fine." Dustin pouts. Steve unlocks the door and lets them in. "Nice house." a red hair girl comments. "Steve is like super rich Max and the best part is his parents are never home." Dustin says with a grin.

"Okay you guys listen up, just because my parents aren't home, doesn't mean there's no rules. Don't leave a mess and don't touch anything that’s breakable." He says the last part looking at Dustin. "I said I was sorry about the vase many of times you know."

"Yeah and then you broke a glass the last time. So I wouldn't be surprised if broke something again."

"Shut up Lucas." He mumbles. 

"Also I have someone with me, so please don't bother him too much." They all nod and take off their shoes and put their book bags down near the door. "You guys want some soda?"

They all said yes and followed him in the kitchen. "You guys grab one for me, I'm gonna set up the game." Dustin says and heads towards the door. He gets his bag and then goes to the living room. 

He stops in his tracks when he sees someone on the couch. It was billy. They both stare at each other with curious looks, Dustin then grins. "Whoa a fox hybrid, I never seen one, you're probably like a rare species or a new one."

Billy made a face at that, this kid is acting like he's his scientific discovery or something. Dustin then runs out the room.

"Weird kid." Billy mumbles.

Dustin rushes into the kitchen, "steve why didn't you tell me had a rare species in your house!"

"What the hell are you talking about Dustin?" Mike ask. "Steve has a fox hybrid, look." All of the kids are curious now and follow Dustin back to the living room. 

They gather in there and stop. All of them staring at Billy and Billy staring back. Then Billy sees someone that makes his eyes go wide

Then Steve comes in. "Okay guys I should of explained-"

"Billy!" Max shouts and runs over to the couch. She gets on Billy and hugs him. 

Everyone stares while max continues to hug the hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be a little longer then I expected, next chapter steve and Billy will be getting a lot closer


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, I get busy a lot

They all watched as Max kept hugging Billy on the couch. 

"Missed you so much.” Billy smiles, his ears perk up and his tail wags and he starts to purr. Everyone was a little speechless. "Max, you know him?" Dustin questions. "Yeah, He was like my babysitter, my parents brought him from the shelter. Steve How did he get here?"

"I adopted him." 

"Great, I was so worried he be stuck in there forever." 

"Hey How Come you never told us you had a hybrid?" Lucas ask. Max only shrugs. "Whenever I think about him, I get a little sad because I missed him.” She let's go of Billy to go over to steve. "You're gonna keep him here right? You won't send him back?" Steve smiles and ruffles her hair a little. "Of course not, I love having him here, even if he is a little shit."

Billy glares and flips him off. Max smiles proudly at that, "I taught him that." Well that explains where he learned it. "Can I visit him?"

"Sure, that be fine." Max hugs him. "Thank you." She then goes back to Billy and sits with him. "So how long have you've been here?" Billy holds up seven fingers. "A week, have you been wrecking havoc like always?" Billy smirks and nods.

_

The kids were laying down on the floor on their stomachs, watching a movie that mike picked out, it was the goonies, Billy and Steve were on the sofa. Billy seemed a little bored by the movie. 

Billy was thinking about going upstairs, but he spotted something by the kids. It was a candy bar, three musketeers and it was by the curly hair kid with the hat. 

Billy gets off the sofa and crawls over to them. He squeezes between Dustin and mike, laying on his belly now like the rest of them. Dustin gets a little excited. "Oh my god, he likes us." Dustin was about to pet his ears, but Billy flicks them away. Dustin tries a again but Billy flattens his ears again. "Max does he have sensitive ears?"

"No, he just doesn't like too many people touching him." Dustin nods and noticed that Billy is staring, but not at him. Dustin looks around and sees what he's staring at. His three musketeers bar. Billy was about to reach for it, but Dustin grabs it first and sits up. Billy also sits up with his eyes still on the bar.

Dustin moves the bar back and forth, up and down, making Billy's eyes follow it. "You want some?" 

Billy nods eagerly. 

"Okay but first, can you do some tricks, like roll over?" Steve face palms at that and max pinches the bridge of her nose. "Dustin, he's not a dog." Steve says. "But foxes are kind of like dogs, come on boy, roll over and you'll get it." Billy flattens his ears in annoyance. 

Dustin chuckles a little. "Okay, I'm just kidding. Here." Billy was about to take it, but Dustin pulls it back, "got be a little quicker." Billy goes for the bar again and Dustin pulls it away.

"Dustin I would stop doing that if I were you." Max warns. "I'm just joking a little, look I'll give him half-Hey!" Billy snatched his hat off his head and runs, quickly goes upstairs. Everyone starts to laugh at Dustin, even steve.

"Guys, that's not funny." He whines. "You had it coming Dude." Will says. Steve goes over to him and ruffles his hair. "You kind of did buddy." Dustin sighs, but laughs a little. "Yeah I guess I did. Can you get my hat?" 

"Sure." Steve goes upstairs and goes to Billy's room and goes in. He doesn't see him a first, but he sees a pair of feet under the bed."All right you little shit, come on out." Billy only snickers and starts crawling further under the bed, but Steve grabs his ankles and starts to drag him out. "Oh no you don't." Billy laughs as he’s being dragged out.

When he's all the way out, Steve tries to get the hat out of his grasp. "Come on Billy, give it." He laughs. They start to wrestle on the floor, Billy was now on top of him holding the hat out of his reach. "Come on Billy, just give it to me" 

"Make me." Billy grins, steve thinks for a moment before coming up with something. He grabs Billy's collar and pulls him forward, then kisses him. Billy was surprised, he kissed back, but they pull back and Billy looks at him wide eyed, his grip on the hat loosen and Steve grabbed it.

"What was that?"

"Well you said to make you and I di-" He was cut from Billy by kissing him, they kiss deep for a moment before pulling back. "You're a good kisser pretty boy." Billy gets off him and goes back downstairs. Steve gets up and follows him. 

When they're both back downstairs, steve gives Dustin back his hat. "Thanks." He then turns to Billy "since you stole my hat you only get a small piece." He opens the candy and tears off a small piece and holds it out for Billy.

Billy makes him think he was about to take it, but instead he quickly grabs the whole bar from him. "Hey!" Billy smirks and takes a huge bite. “Dustin haven't you learn to never trust a fox." Steve jokes and Dustin pouts.

"Oh Stop pouting, I'll get you two bars when I start dropping you guys off." Dustin nods and goes back to sit in front of the T.V. "No offense max, but your fox is a little bit of an ass."

"No, he's just smarter then you." She smirks and Dustin flips her off. 

-  
At during 9:30 the kids were eating a pizza that steve ordered, Billy was on the couch, eating a slice and max was sitting next to him, brushing his tail. 

Steve walks in and sees what max is doing, "Hey is that my brush?" Billy nods. "I didn't know, he just brought it over to me and sat down." Steve shrugs and takes a bite of his pizza, he'll just get another.

Max brushes it a few more times then pets it a little, feeling the soft, fluffed up fur. "Want me to do your ears next?" Billy shakes his head and reaches over to the pizza box on the coffee table, taking another slice.

"That's his third slice, How much does he eat?" Lucas ask. "Trust me a lot." Steve mumbles. "Well can you blame him? when he was in the shelter and living with me he only had that gross hybrid food shit. I had to sneak him scrapes." 

"Don't they like that stuff?" Mike questions. "Maybe regular hybrids do, but not Billy, Steve you're not going to ever feed him that stuff are you?"

"If I did he probably burn the house down out of retaliation. Okay, I'll give you guys some ice cream and then I'll drive you guys hom-" before he could finish, Billy rushes past him and goes straight to the kitchen. "Billy, wait, do not open it yet!" 

-

At the end of the night steve dropped the kids back their homes and was back in his own house. It was almost 12:30 and he was tired. 

It was a little harder keeping track of five kids then it was keeping track of Billy. He goes upstairs into his room and changes into some pajamas then gets in the bed

he was about to go sleep, but he feels the bed dip. He turns around and sees Billy getting under the covers, wearing nothing but his boxers. "Hey." Billy says tiredly.

"Hey." Steve says back. "Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?" 

"Too lazy to go to my room, yours was the closest." 

"Of course." Steve sighs, but pets Billy's ears and the fox purrs. Steve smiles. "Good night Billy."

"Good night steve."


End file.
